Mission: Present for the Celebration
|location = Town Hall |details = Give Gale the Day of the Bright Sun gift |rewards = Everyone -1 to +15 |prev = |next = }}Present for the Celebration is a main mission. It triggers every year before the Day of the Bright Sun festival. __TOC__ Conduct of the mission On Day 12, Month 1 of every year, the player will receive a letter from the Portia Government: * In order to complete the mission the player needs to give a gift to Gale. The player will get -1 to +15 relationship points with every character depending on the item they choose to gift. Rewards Tips *Emperor fish make great gifts and can be fairly easily caught during Fishing Day competition. *Prior to the event, upgrading Skills relevant to Endurance, including recovery rate and amount of endurance consumed when sprinting and/or dodge rolling, may give the player an advantage when attempting to get to presents first. +15 with everyone The player will get +15 relationship points with every character if they gift Gale one of the following items. * Abandon Tag * Advanced Engine * AI Chipset * AI Model * Apology Bear * Armor of a Knight * Basic Sewing Machine * Bonsai * Boundary Carpet * Brick Flower Stand * Bubble Machine * Butterfly Hairpin * Camera * Cat Ears Umbrella Hat * Cat Tag * Cat-Ear Patio Umbrella * Catmaid Statue * Cauldron * Celebration Lamp Post * Chainsaw * Chicken Earrings * Children Doll * Crystal Fish Tank * Cupboard * Cushioned Couch * Deluxe Fishing Kit * Dog Tag * Double Door Wooden Cabinet * Double Drawer * Dream Lamp * Elephant Fountain * Emperor Gladiator Fish * Emperor Wise Fish * Eye of the Tiger * Feather Scarf * File Cabinet * Fireplace * Fisherman's Axe * Fisherman's Pickaxe * Floor Brush * Fortune Cat * Fossil Replica * Galloping Horse * Glass Cabinet * Goddess Statue * Gold Trophy * Golden Clock * Golden Hairclip * Golden Necklace * Grapevines * Green Umbrella Hat * Hanging Flower Basket * Hardwood Couch * Hospital Bed * Iron Axe * Iron Pickaxe * Irrigation Tower * Jockey Statue * Kingfisher Pennant * Knight's Shield * Large Bookshelf * Large Office Desk * Leopard Hairclip * Llama Sculpture * Love Sofa * Lucky Chest * Lucky Sack * Man-eater Sofa * Marble Arbor * Marble Courtyard Chair * Marble Flower Bed * Marble Flower Square * Marble Flower Stand * Marble Fountain * Marble Street Light * Martial Arts Legend Pennant * Massage Chair * Master Rider Pennant * Meeting Table * Military Engine * Milk Bottle * Mini-Bar * Mini-Drill * Monument Model * Moving Closet * Nova Sword * Ocean Blue Carpet * One-legged Dining Table * Owl Clock * Painting: A City on the Sea * Painting: Boy * Painting: Kitty * Patio Umbrella * Performance Center Model * Piano * Pig Tag * Piggy Sofa * Pinecock's Crown * Pinecock's Glasses * Plane Model * Pointy Nosed Snowman * Poppycock's Glasses * Portian Rug * Precision Parts * Printing Press * Propeller Umbrella Hat * Rabbit Snowman * Rattan Chair * Red Hawk * Red Patio Umbrella * Red Tie * Roller Brush * Ruby * Safety Box * Sandbox Table * Sapphire Photo Frame * Sculpted Lion * Sharp Umbrella Hat * Small Flower Rack * Snowman with a Red Scarf * Soldier with Axe * Soldier with Blade * Soldier with Lance * Soldier with Scepter * Solid Wood Clock * Solstice Lantern * Solstice Tree * Sphere Trophy * Square Table * Starry Collar * Stone Fountain * Stone Striped Wooden Bench * Striped Lounge Chair * Sunny Side * Sweetheart Cake * Taishi Chair * Teapot * Television Stand * The Thinking Can * The Waiting Girl Music Box * Titanium Plate * Toy Robot * Training Dummy * Triangle Sunglasses * Trunk Bench * Vacuum Cleaner * Wall Light of Love * War Drum * Weapon Rack * Wedding Bell * Wedding Ring * White Armchair * Wicker Basket * Wooden Armchair * Wooden Flower Square * Yellow Patio Umbrella +10 with everyone The player will get +10 relationship points with every character if they gift Gale one of the following items. * Ancient Computer * Arm Stretcher * Autumn Doll * Autumn Festival Banner * Bacon Fish Roll * Balloons in a Bottle * Bamboo Incense * Blade Fish Mushroom Soup * Blonde Doll * Bronze Axe * Bronze Pickaxe * Bronze Sword * Bubble Wand * Bubblefish Soup * Bubblefish Stew * Busy Farm * Cardboard Box * Carving Knife * Casual Hoodie * Celebration Flowers * Classic Fishing Rod * Clay Figure: Female * Clay Figure: Male * Clear Sky Doll * Coarse Rug * Colorful Hat * Colorful Swimsuit * Cooking Master * Coral Necklace * Coral Tree * Craft Candle * Crafter's Toolbox * Crystal Chandelier * Crystal Statue * Cushioned Stool * Damour Roly-Poly * Dark Coffee Table * Decocting Pot * Desk Lamp * Diamond * Dinosaur car * Diving Helmet * Drum * Duck on a King * Emperor Blue Mackerel * Emperor Bubblefish * Emperor Goliath * Emperor Lantern Fish * Exquisite Fountain Pen * Fan Model * Fish Sub * Five Hundred Creative Designs * Flower Scooper * Fluffy Pendant * Framed Happiness * French Horn * Furry Scarf * Gear * Gladiator Fish * Golden Ginseng * Golden Toad * Harmonica * Horse Head Floor Lamp * Hurdle * Incense Burner * Industrial Engine * Iron Pan * Iron Sword * Jewelry Box * Journey from the East * King Salmon Fillet * Kungfu Sack * Large Planter Box * Leather Belt * Leather Chair * Leather Horn * Linen Rug * Little Bear Sofa * Llama Memorabilia Blanket * Lotus Lamp * Magic Lamp * Magnetic Bracelet * Metal Storage * Monster Toy * Multi-function Knife * Multi-purpose Tea Table * Old Talker * Old Thermos * Orange Sofa * Paw Mat * Piano Bench * Pink Cat's Ears * Plaid Rug * Plum Blossom Lantern * Pony Table Lamp * Porcelain Waterholder * Power Lamp * Privacy Screen * Race Horse Memorabilia Blanket * Rainbow caterpillar * Red Heart Knot * Rocket Model * Rubber Duck * Sailboat Model * Sapphire Ring * Scarecrow * Seafood Stew Mix * Secret Fish King Soup * Sewing Head * Short Stool * Silicon Chipset * Silk Scarf * Small Dagger * Small Engine * Small Satchel * Solstice Wreath * Spring Doll * Stringed Corn * Stringed Peppers * Structural Aesthetics * Structural Dimension Theory * Summer Doll * Sweet Caviar * Tall Glass * Tea Set * Titanium Bar * Triple Barrel Snakebite * Typewriter * Unknown Recipe * Vinyl Record Player * Waist Pack * Wall Light * Washing Machine * Weird Glass Jar * Welding Helmet * Winter Doll * Wise Fish * Wooden Drawers * Wooden Hassock * Wooden Horse * Wooden Music Box * Work Clothes * Work Desk * Work Pants * Yellow Duck Surfboard * Yellow Sapphire Necklace +5 with everyone The player will get +5 relationship points with every character if they gift Gale one of the following items. * Baked Bread * Balloon * Bamboo Papaya with Egg-on-Top * Banner Fish * Bearing * Beginner's Fishing Rod * Bell Collar * Bird Nest * Blue Mackerel * Bookmark * Bookshelf * Bronze Plate * Brooch * Broom * Bubblefish * Cassette Box * Chicken Risotto with Coconut * Cloth * Clothing Basket * Compressor * Concrete * Condensed Power Stone * Cooking Pot * Creamy Salmon Stew * Crispy Salmon with Sauce * Crystal Hourglass * Crystal Necklace * Dining Table * Dried Apple Slice * Dried Apricot * Dried Blade Fish * Emperor Banner Fish * Emperor Blade Fish * Emperor Catfish * Emperor Firefish * Emperor Frog Fish * Emperor Golden Salmon * Emperor Koi Fish * Fan * Feather Duster * Firefish * First Aid Kit * Fish Porridge * Fishhead Stewed in Soy Sauce * Flower Carpet * Flower Pot * Flowery Soap * Fluffy Rabbit * Fried Rice with Radish * Fruit Salad * Golden Radish Soup * Goliath * Grinding Blade * Grinding Saw * Hardened Clay * Hardwood Sofa * Heart Knot * Industrial Core * Joystick * Keypad * Lantern Fish * Large Iron Bucket * Leather Sofa * Logic Cube * Lubricant * Lucky Cover * Magnifying Glass * Manganese Steel Bar * Meat and Mushrooms Stew * Metal Jar * Mop * Mushroom Crepe with Fruit Sauce * Nori * Nori Burrito * Oil Brush * Painting: Distant Mountains * Painting: Girl * Painting: Redstone * Painting: Street * Painting: The Lonely Windmill * Panbat Mask * Paper Flower * Peach's Amulet * Photo Album * Pigments * Plunger * Poison Fang * Porcelain Plate * Pot of Asteria * Power Stone * Pulley * Pumpkin Pie * Pumpkin Shrimp Soup * Purple Hydrangea * Quality Leather * Racket * Rainbow Flower Pot * Rainbow Lemonade * Red Tea * Roasted Pork with Honey * Roasted Turkey * Roses * Rubber Tire * Salty Grilled Catfish * Sapphire * Seafood Noodles * Seafood Paella * Shell Necklace * Shrimp and Cheese on Rice * Simple Antidote * Simple Circuits * Simple Desk * Simple Ointment * Single Seat * Slingshot * Small Bomb * Small Chair * Small Clock * Small Planter Box * Small Potted Purple Hydrangea * Small Silicon Chip * Small Waste Bin * Smoked Fish Roll * Smoked Ham * Spaghetti with Hot Sauce * Special Salmon Fried Rice * Spiced Steak * Spicy Fish Soup * Spicy Stew Mix * Steak with Coconut Juice * Steel Ball * Steel Cable * Steel Plate * Stewed Mushrooms * Stone Table * Strange Mirror * Strange Soup * Striped Carpet * Stuffed Bear * Succulent Plant * Sunglasses * Supremely Spicy Spaghetti * Sweet Stew Mix * Talisman * Tea Table * Topaz * Trap Box * Umbrella * Upgrade Kit * Vegetable Salad * Wall Candle * Wall Lamp * Water Bucket * Waterproof Cloth * Wild Roses * Wooden Photo Frame * Wooden Table * Yellow Leaf +2 with everyone The player will get +2 relationship points with every character if they gift Gale one of the following items. * Advanced Composite Board * Aluminum Wires * Animal Bones * Animal Fat * Animal Skeleton * Apple * Apple Juice * Apricot * Apricot Juice * Aroma Apple * Asteria * Asteria * Baby Milk Powder * Bamboo Papaya * Bandage * Bat's Wing * Bear Wishing Lantern * Beef * Blade Fish * Blood Stone * Blue Fireworks * Blue Leather * Blue Scarf * Bronze Bar * Bronze Pipe * Bunny Wishing Lantern * Cactus Fruit * Carbon Fiber * Carbon Steel Bar * Catfish * Cheap Soda * Cheese * Chicken * Chili Pepper * Chrysanthemum * Cinnamon * Classic Spaghetti with Meat Sauce * Coconut * Colorful Fur * Copper Bar * Copper Blade * Copper Coil * Copper Pipe * Copper Plate * Copper Wire * Coral * Coriander * Cornball * Cotton * Crystal * Cumin * Data Disc * Delicate Fur * Delicious Roasted Ribs * Dog Food * Eye Glass * Eye Patch * Fiber Cloth * Flour * Frog Fish * Fruit Tart * Ghost Wishing Lantern * Ginger * Glass * Golden Salmon * Green Fireworks * Grinding Stone * Gunpowder * Hard Shell * Hardwood Plank * Herbal Juice * Herbal Mixture * Honey * Honeybee Wax * Igneous Rock * Invitation Letter * Iron Bar * Iron Ore * Iron Wooden Plank * Ironwood * Jet Tube * Koi Fish * Layered Carrot * Lead Bar * Leather * Lemon * Lettuce * Linen * Lobster Claw * Lobster Meat * Magnesium Powder * Marble Plank * Meatballs and Vegetable Soup * Milk * Milk Tea * Mustard * Name Card * Nitre * Old Basin * Old Parts * Palm Jujube * Perfect Fur * Pickaxe * Pine Cone * Potato Fruit * Practice Sword * Pumpkin * Pumpkin Steamed Rice * Purple Fireworks * Purple Resin * Rainbow Flower * Red Firework * Red Mushroom * Resin * Roasted Meat * Rogue's Headband * Rope * Royal Honey * Rusty Iron Pipe * Salad Sauce * Salty Stew Mix * Seaweed * Shaggy Mane * Shell * Simple Axe * Smiley Face Wishing Lantern * Smoked Meat * Snake Meat * Snake Skin * Spicy Tea * Spines * Spring * Starlight Coral * Steamed Potato Fruit * Stone Brick * Stone Stool * Strawberry * Strengthened Glass * Sulfate * Tail Feather * Tasteless Broth * Tasteless Stew Mix * Tea * Teeth * Thread * Tin Alloy * Valve * Venom * Welding Rod * Wheat * White Hibiscus Flower * Wildflowers * Wooden Basket * Wooden Board * Wooden Storage * Wrench * Yellow Bow Tie * Yellow Fireworks * Yoyo's Pet Tag * Zeolite No points with everyone The player will get no relationship bonuses or penalties with every character if they gift Gale one of the following items. * Aluminum Ore * Ammo * Bug Egg * Charcoal * Copper Ore * Cultivated Soil * Dough * Egg * Fertilizer * Fur * Hardwood * Herbs * Lead Ore * Magnesium Ore * Manganese Ore * Marble * Meat * Mucus * Plant Fiber * Rice * Rock Salt * Rubber Fruit * Salt * Sand * Snake Berry * Soil * Spider's Web * Stone * Sugar * Tempering Liquid * Tin Ore * Titanium Ore * Tree Sap * Venom Dart * Wild Cocoon * Wood * Worn Fur -1 with everyone The player will get -1 relationship point with every character if they gift Gale one of the following items. * Animal Feces * Broken Mirror * Caterpillar * Wasted Food * Withered Branch Present for the Celebration